Transportation
by RisaShootingStar
Summary: CREEK: Stark's Pond has always been Tweek and Craig's hangout. Read how much they loved each other, and how long it takes them to reach sanctuary. FLUFF.


I got a story stuck in my head and I need to tell you it. Started on 8/12.

**You know the drill but I'll say it anyways. I disclaimed. **

**Enjoy~**

Transportation

Tweek Tweak and Craig Tucker are sitting under a tree in Stark's Pond at 1 in the morning, gazing at the stars. The two couple has been dating for over 10 years and such love should not be possible. Such a long-term relationship should not have ever existed in such a town as South Park. But the two faced ever challenge together; and together, they found true bliss in each other. Their love was stronger than anyone else in the poor town. And the pond where they reside at now was the start of it all. Allow me, to tell you their story.

_**When they were 9…**_

Tweek and Craig, as best friends decided that Stark's Pond would be their cool hang out. Once the elementary school bell rang, the two would head off to Stark's pond. Walking on the sidewalk, they both knew one fact. The elementary school they went to was in their side of town, closer to their homes. For people on the other side of the town, residents like Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny, they had to take the bus to school. Walking to school for Tweek and Craig would only take 10 minutes. 20 minutes tops. But unfortunately, Stark's pond is located on the other side of town, where Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny live; making walking from elementary school to Stark's Pond, difficult.

Knowing this lone fact, the two would still take time off from their free time to walk side by side all the way to Stark's Pond. Once arrived at Stark's Pond, the two would act like boys and play all day long. Climb trees, roll down grassy hills, and sometimes, play fight. The two would have wonderful times together, and they even loved talking to each other. Unlike most boys, they poured out their thoughts and feelings to one another. Such occasions happening like so is very improbable in most towns and cities. Do you see any of the boys around your school talking to one another? Laughing? And hugging? Maybe so…but not like these two.

After spending about 4 hours playing around, both parents would come drive to Stark's Pond in their little cares to pick up their sons. Since being dinnertime, neither boy could object for fear of getting lectured. So the boys would say their partings and get into their cars and drive home. Sometimes on particular days, even at home, the two would call each other and talk for hours on the phone until it was time to close your eyes and dream. But…even dreaming, they still happen to find each other there. To find each other in your mind, what strange relationship the two had. The bonding must be far greater than we comprehend.

And so, every school day the pattern would continue. They would both go to Stark's Pond together after school and enjoy the time they had together. They're parents found it silly, but cute. And left it as it is. Only on weekends they were not allowed to go to the pond. Instead, they went to each other's houses. Playing video games, watching Red Racer, or making coffee, it didn't matter. They were together. And the thoughts of going to Stark's Pond make school a little more tolerable for the both of them. Even if the distance was long, they were joyous while they walked to Stark's Pond from the school.

_**And the walk takes **_1 _**hour.**_

_**When they were 12…**_

Both of the boy's parents got serious. Middle school was no time to slack around. So their guardians both had the boys come back home once school ended. Once they finish their homework assignments, they were free to head off to Stark's Pond. Unfortunately, it meant that the route was longer. And there was no way they could walk together. Their houses were 20 minutes apart horizontally. So they agreed, they would meet each other there. Think about an upside down triangle. The point on the top left would be Tweek's house, and the top right point would be Craig's house. Stark's Pond, of course, is the leading point that the two are connected to. And no, this is not an acute triangle. This is an isosceles triangle. If you don't understand, go back to grade school.

Tweek had struggled in literature, causing language art homework to lag backwards. Although, Craig was horrible at math, making his pre-algebra work causes time to speed up. Both being at horrible at only one subject, they would miraculously finish around the same time. Once putting away their papers and binder, they would grab their coast and head to their garage.

Craig would grab his skateboard, which lied next to his sister's, Ruby, roller skates. The raven-haired boy would snatch his helmet on the shelves above him and carefully put it over his signature, blue chullo. He would then open the garage and start to make his way towards the pond. Craig was extremely fast with a skateboard. Although, being agile doesn't always work out. He would always have close calls. Either it is running into an older woman, getting hit by a car, or smacking into a tree. Craig would somehow manage to do all three. They weren't fatal injuries, but enough to make him pull over and tend to his wounds. That would be a major set back into getting to Stark's Pond. And bringing matters worse, getting to Stark's Pond would take 3 hours. MINIMUM. Craig still had a long way to go.

Tweek, on the other hand, did not have a skateboard. He had a scooter. And padding. And a helmet. Tweek thought all of this was, "Too much pressure!" Although, with the urge of wanting to see his best friends, he rode off to Stark's Pond. Instead of fast like Craig, Tweek was very careful when scooter-ing. He slowed down at all the giant cracks in the sidewalk, due from fear of falling over. Tweek stopped his scooter every time he saw a big crack in the sidewalk, which was at least every minute. Tweek would have to move his scooter over to the side and continue on his slow path. And sometimes when he reached a stoplight, he would look all around him to see if there was any stalkers behind him trying to molest him, then skin his body alive, and bury him in a desert where vultures would fight with snakes to get the rest of his meat. Thus, causing him to miss his safety light to walk/scooter and making him wait more.

But eventually! The two would finally meet up and start talking about how they got to their destination and what strange events had happen along the way. Tweek, of course, would be concerned about Craig's scratches and insist he gets it checked in case he had AIDS. Craig would shrug it off and say it was no big deal.

And on one special day, Craig Tucker was brave enough to ask Tweek Tweak to be his boyfriend. Of course, Tweek bawled his eyes out and accepted. The two became even closer than ever. And after a few days, was their first kiss. And a few months after that, the first time they both said I love you to each other. Now riding to Stark's Pond has gotten even more pleasurable than when they were nine. Sure, it took longer…WAY longer, but neither of them cared.

**And the ride takes **4** hours.**

_**When they were 18…**_

The two couples have both finished their senior year in high school. They were going to wait a few more years and save up money for a community college in Denver. And of course, they would both attend it together. Both Tweek and Craig had to attend to their part-time jobs. Craig, working at Game Stop, while Tweek, surprisingly, worked at a bakery instead of a coffee shop. Both of their shifts were around 4 hours in the middle of the day. Luckily, both of their shift ends at the same time, 6 o'clock. The down part of that is where they both work, is in downtown South Park, which is even farther to get to Stark Pond then before. But again! They had a new way of transportation.

When Craig was finished with his shift, he quickly pulled out of the game shop and headed to his black Lexus. Craig's parents were astonished when Craig had aced his driver's license test with flying colors. Like a rainbow… So for passing his tests, his parents went out of their way and bought him a brand new car. Craig, of course, was extremely happy. And again, Tweek was happy for him as well. Craig was pleasing enough to drive Tweek around anywhere he wanted until he got his license. Although, Tweek did not get his driver license.

During the time Craig drove Tweek around, the twitching blond always had the same particular book with him. There was a white cover that had no patterns or text, absolutely blank. Craig wanted to ask, but didn't really need his lover spazzing out. But after a few months, the book was gone and apparently, Tweek had gotten a license. For a motorcycle. Behind Craig's back, Tweek was getting private driving lessons from Token, who was the only one who can afford more than one motorcycle. Tweek had finished reading the particular book, took his classes, and passed his test. And for acing HIS test, Token had bought Tweek a Hero Honda Karizma Bike. Craig was completely shock when he heard the news, but also very happy for his boyfriend. They were both able to drive vehicles now.

Craig pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the quiet part of South Park, where Stark's Pond was located. Craig and Tweek both agreed that they would meet each other at the pond like always. The traffic, for Craig, would sometimes be rough and sometimes calm. It all depends on the day. The ivory boy would always play his and Tweek's special CD while driving to Stark's Pond. But only for this time of day. Craig would hum along to the songs as the lulled by. They were mix-ups of both their favorite songs. MSI from Craig, Breathe Carolina from Tweek. My Chemical Romance from Craig, Panic! At the Disco from Tweek. And when they feel soft, All Time Low from Craig, and Owl City from Tweek. Craig never minded Tweek's choosing of songs. Some were catchy. Some might be slow but the lyrics were good. And Craig enjoyed listening to it.

When Tweek was done with his shift, his boss would allow him to take one pastry home as a reward. Tweek should squeak a thank you and take whatever the special is, which is usually, different flavors of mini cake. Today, there was a Mango Mousse Cake and Tweek was extremely delighted to take it with him to Stark's Pond. Tweek would carefully put the brown paper bag in front of him and carefully placed his helmet over his head. Tweek would pull out of the street's corner and began his drive back to the quiet South Park. As Tweek drove he was always in complete silence. No radio and no CD with him. Although, Tweek did love singing and Tweek was good at remembering lyrics. The twitching boy would sing as loud as he could over his Honda's engine. And Tweek enjoyed singing it.

And before either of them gets there, Craig would hum, and Tweek would sing, the exact same song.

When they both arrived, the parked next to the sidewalk and quickly embraced each other in a hug. Craig would show affection by showering Tweek with butterfly kisses on his face. Tweek would reply by giggling into Craig's chest afterwards. They would both spend hours in Stark's Pond. Cuddling, talking, kissing. The usual stuff that couples does. Just not…well…you know? It's a public pond… Tweek would take the born paper bag and reveal the treat Tweek had saved at the bakery. They both would share the pastry with smiles on their faces.

When the day was done the parted with one last hug and kiss. They would drive back home feeling happy and thinking ahead to the next day.

**And the ride takes **3** hours.**

_**When they were 22…**_

Well…they are twenty-two now. And this is what I can say. The two are still both happily in love. They attended Denver State Community College together and even had a little apartment together. The apartment room wasn't all that big but it satisfied the couple either way. They were together. Tweek was working hard in his classes to be the owner of an ice cream parlor. Craig on the other hand, wanted to be an engineer. They both worked hard and are still working hard to this day.

After their classes, Tweek and Craig would walk to their apartment's parking lot to retrieve one of their vehicles.

"Which one should we take today?"

Either of them would ask. And the decision would be finalized with a game of rock paper scissors. If Craig would win, they would take Craig's car. And if Tweek won, well…you get it right? The experience would be enjoyable as they talked in the car, or have Craig holding onto Tweek's waist tenderly. And after a long period of time, they would finally arrive at Stark's Pond. They did everything they did over the year. Climb trees, roll down the grass, play fight, kiss, say I love you, cuddle, everything a couple does but _that._ And they enjoyed every minute of it.

…

And they were happy. And they were in love. And they stayed together forever and ever.

And so here's Tweek and Craig, holding each other and staring at the stars. Pointing at each constellation they saw, even if Tweek had no idea what and where the connected and such. And if this pond never existed, I'm not sure what would happen to this couple. (Maybe they'll go to the Creek on the other side.)

**And the ride takes **143 **minutes. **

_The end._

**FINISHED ON THE SAME DAY. :D Please review! I will wither away without it! And don't fav and run. Cause I can track you down.**


End file.
